Reverse Falls
by ZTheTyper
Summary: Pacifica Southwest returns to Gravity Falls for the summer to visit her cousin, Gideon Pines. Instead of enjoying a relaxed vacation with supernatural adventures every once in a while, the two get tangled in a mess with the Gleeful twins that ends up becoming something bigger than they could ever imagine. Rated for violence and swearing. Human!Journals, Human!Will
1. Chapter 1: Her Arrival, His Founding

**WARNINGS:** I do NOT own Gravity Falls, the characters, or the AUs I use in this fanfiction. This fanfic doesn't entirely follow the AUs I use. There may be violence or swearing in any of the chapters in this story. Grammatical and lore errors may be present.

 **GUIDE:**

Drei – Journal 3

Zwei – Journal 2

Eins – Journal 1

 **A/N:** Yeah, sorry I'm not really the best writer… Anyway, I haven't really WATCHED Gravity Falls since the ending in 2016. I watched the show when it first came out and watched it all the way to the finale. I couldn't really leave this story alone in my mind so I decided to write it out. Hope you enjoy! :D

 **Chapter 1: Her Arrival, His Founding**

* * *

"Another sunny day of summer in the little ol' town of Gravity Falls." Gideon Pines stood proudly on the porch of the Mystery Shack, gazing out at the forest of tall pine trees and watching as small squirrels scurried across the grassy ground of the wilderness. In all his twelve years of living, he'd never dreamt of staying here for the rest of his life. Why you ask? Well, first off, there are the Gleeful twins. Honestly, Gideon could go into painstaking detail about all the reasons these twins were so out of the ordinary… but he had an important visitor today.

Gideon jumped from the porch steps with a _thud_ on the grass and dirt. His height of 120cm often proved as a challenge when exploring the supernatural town, but he manages. Shouting his words of goodbye to his dad before he left for the bus stop, he sprinted down to the "bustle" of the town just in time to see a familiar blond stepping down from the bus step.

"Paz!" he yelled, waving his hands in the air before coming to a stop in front of Pacifica Southwest—his closest cousin. She dropped the duffle bag to accept Gideon's hug.

"Good to see ya' cousin," she nuzzled her face into Gideon's signature hat before pulling back from the hug. "So, where's Uncle Bud?" she questioned and picked her dropped luggage from the asphalt street just as the bus pulled away.

"He's back at the shack." He stepped away and started heading off in the direction of the Mystery Shack, one of Oregon's many tourist traps. Pacifica followed close behind him and admired the wildlife she'd known from every summer vacation spent here with her cousin.

By the time they reached the shack, Bud Pines stepped out carrying various signs all advertising their home/Gravity Falls gift shop of pseudo mysterious items.

He waved them over with a warm smile and greeted Pacifica. "Paz, welcome back," he said as he rested his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "I'm gonna need you to do me a favor while you're here with Gideon." Bud shoved some of the signs into Pacifica's arms and the rest into Gideon's and handed placed a hammer with some iron nails atop their pile.

"Would you be so kind as to hang these up 'round the woods for me?"

Pacifica awkwardly accepted with a half-hearted and drawn out "Sure" before turning to Gideon who gave her an apologetic look. After unloading Pacifica's things on her side of their shared room in the attic, the two set out to hang the signs. The mosquitos had gotten completely unbearable and the heat was getting to them. Gideon wiped at his forehead to clear the existing sweat—it didn't help.

Pacifica walked to the next tree in the same routine she created when she was met with a _clang_ sounded from the tree. Gideon looked to her and quirked a brow in confusion at the sound; she looked back at him with a similar look and discovered a disguised panel and she tugged it open, revealing an unfamiliar device in the middle of the dust and various webs. A couple of switches caught her attention and she fiddled with a few of them as Gideon approached.

Gideon screeched as a normal patch of grass somehow opened in the ground he stood upon. He stumbled backward just as Pacifica turned and ran to him. She helped him up before they both gazed at the opening in the ground.

To their surprise and horror, a hand reached out of the opening and grasped the edge before a brown-haired man pulled himself into a sitting position and taking a big breath of air. Despite his old-fashioned look with the oversized brown vintage suit and the golden monocle over his left eye, he looked young. He stretched his arms out and yawned. His eyes were a bright yellow and they gazed around the forest before focusing on the two shocked kids in front of him.

"Hello," he waved in greeting and smiled, his sleeves handing over his hands. The two of them shrieked before running back and ignoring the cries of 'wait, wait!' from behind them.

Once the blonds thought they had run far enough, both stopped and rested against a tree, both gasping for air from the distance they ran as they attempted to get their frantic heartbeats under control.

"Who the heck was that?" Gideon risked a glance in the direction they ran from, hiding behind the safety of his favored pine tree. Pacifica shared his fear and ran a hand through her sunflower blonde bangs before swallowing her panic.

"I have no idea," she grits her teeth before looking back at Gideon. "Should we… go back?"

"Are you crazy?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm just saying, I mean, he could've been locked in there by someone. Maybe we should help him." An expression of guilt flashed over Gideon's face before he looked back.

The two made their way back to the site and found the stranger out of the container in which they found him. He was watching as two sparrows flew by in a beautiful dance.

Pacifica was the first to approach him. "Um, sir…?" she toyed with the ends of the hair she had tied back with a purple scrunchie. He turned to them and smiled before waving. "May I ask… who you are?" Gideon hid behind her and stood on the tips of his toes to peer over her shoulder.

"I'm Journal Three, also known as Drei." He spoke so gleeful… and that's not a word they often used to describe things due to its similarity to the Gleeful twins' name.

"Okay, Drei… how did you get in there?" Gideon asked from behind his human shield.

"Heh, great question, you see I was—" At that moment they heard a voice shouting their names from the route of the Mystery Shack. The two quickly deciphered it to be Bud Pines, Gideon's dad and Pacifica's uncle. The two looked at each other and clenched their teeth before turning back to Drei who stared innocently back at them.

"Look, we gotta go," Pacifica motioned at the dirt path leading back to their home. Gideon already set out on the path back and was casting worried looks behind them.

"Oh, where are we going?" Drei quickly caught up with them and walked uncomfortably close to them.

"No," Gideon around and held him back. " _We_ are going home. _You_ are going to find your way home, or we can help you find where."

With that, Drei followed them to the Mystery Shack. Of course their guardian wouldn't allow them to carelessly associate themselves with a stranger they'd met in the woods, so they brought him upstairs into the attic without his knowing. It seemed like a great idea at the time, until Drei had to stop and ogle at every little thing he passed. The cousins shoved him up the stairs and then asked him where he needed to be.

"What do you mean 'here'?" Pacifica asked with a little frustration.

"I mean I'm supposed to be here, with you two." Drei took a seat on Gideon's twin-sized mattress and gazed up at the two confronting him, still grinning like someone who just won the lottery. Gideon massaged the bridge of his nose in irritation from their current situation.

"My author told me I was to hide since he was being hunted." Drei relaxed on the bed as Gideon paced.

Pacifica looked puzzled and she continued her questioning. "And who is your ' _author_ '?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to reveal—"

"Gideon, Pacifica, dinner is ready!" Bud called from downstairs. Pacifica bit her lip and reluctantly ran down the stairs followed by Gideon who already warned Drei to hide his presence.

"Pancakes for dinner, Uncle Bud?" Pacifica sat on one of the table's outdated and cheap chairs and poked at the plate of stacked pancakes and giving a confused look to Gideon who just shrugged and took up a seat beside her.

This was going to be a _long_ summer.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel Gleeful were the town psychics, the main attraction of the Gleeful Tent of Telepathy. Unlike their opposing tourist attraction the Mystery Shack, the Gleeful family made a proper living out of their profit and easily became somewhat of town celebrities due to their performances. Not only this, but their Grunkle Stan had taken over as mayor of the town, solidifying their power and rule over the town. Believe it or not, they only considered themselves to have two enemies or threats in the town—Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southwest.

Unbeknownst to the townspeople of Gravity Falls, these twins had many secrets. One of these secrets being the mystery behind their 'psychic' abilities; though that was a small part in comparison two things—or rather beings—they had in their possession. A discovery the two of them made was the Second Journal, a valuable piece of information. Even though it held a lot of priceless details, it was one piece of a puzzle. This puzzle would be able to give them almost ultimate power. Enough on the journal though, the other interesting being they held, was Will Cipher. The demon wasn't the scariest being you could come across, but it had surprising power—power that belonged to the Gleeful twins.

"Zwei, give me the possession incantation once more." Dipper paced across the cold floor as he awaited the response.

"What's this for again?" Zwei turned in his comfortable position on the couch to hang over the arm rest and gaze at Dipper and watch his annoying habits.

"Don't question, just tell me!" Dipper glared at him and Zwei sighed.

"Is Mabel apart of this?" He laid back down on the couch and rested his hands behind his head for more comfort.

"Yes, now just tell me." Dipper rolled his eyes at Zwei's attitude and continued to pace. Zwei listed what instructions he remembered and quickly fell asleep as Dipper plotted.

Mabel briskly walked in, her brown hair bouncing with every step she took, the front door slamming behind her. Dipper gave her one look and a wave of acknowledgement before continuing to write on his parchment at his desk. Mabel took a seat at the couch opposite of the one Zwei occupied and promptly turned on the TV and switching it to the Gravity Falls news station to see Shandra Jimenez reporting normal news that you'd see airing on every other news station. They were all so oblivious to what really went on in Gravity Falls.

"She's back," Mabel said with annoyance evident in her tone. Dipper paused his writing and set down his pen, swiveling his chair to face Mabel.

"Well, it _is_ summer." Mabel shot him a glare and he returned to his writing. "Do you want me to summon Will?"

" _That_ sensitive demon? I don't really think he's necessary, yet."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Dipper's eyes followed his pen as he wrote.

"Nothing." She kicked back on the sofa and watched the television in mock interest as Dipper relaxed into the chair and massaged his temples. _She can never be happy, can she?_

"We _need_ that shabby shack."

"I know," Dipper hissed. "I'm working on it."

"Zwei!" Mabel yelled and successfully awoke Zwei. His eyes snapped open and he nearly fell off the couch upon realizing her return.

"What news do you have on your brother?"

"Which one?" he adjusted himself in a sitting position before giving her a glare for waking him like she did; she gladly returned a heated glare right back. He scratched the back of his head after giving up on the stares of death. "Nerd or happy-go-lucky?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe the only one we have a hint on finding? The one we've been trying to obtain this whole time?" Mabel's statement practically drowned in sarcasm and Zwei rolled his eyes and closed them. His face scrunched up in concentration.

"Drei is… somewhere else." This stopped both of the twins' hearts for a second.

"Well, where is he now?" Dipper stood from his seat and walked over as Zwei's eyes snapped open revealing his familiar golden eyes.

"I don't know. Just like before I can't exactly _track_ him. I only know he's been moved." Dipper threw his hands up in frustration before taking up his old seat. Mabel gave Zwei an unimpressed look.

"What?! I told you I wouldn't be able to know his location every second of every day." Mabel turned her attention back to the TV and Dipper resumed his work and poured over his notes. Zwei cast glares at the two of them before returning to his nap after mumbling about _certain_ ungrateful children, earning him a smack from Dipper and Mabel.


	2. Chapter 2: Giant-Freaking-Vampire-Bats

**WARNINGS:** I do NOT own Gravity Falls, the characters, or the AUs I use in this fanfiction. This fanfic doesn't entirely follow the AUs I use. There may be violence or swearing in any of the chapters in this story. Grammatical and lore errors may be present.

 **A/N:** Welcome back to chapter 2! I think I'm going to update this fanfiction every Sunday, writing 1,000 words per day maybe… So hopefully I'll have 6,000 words by Sunday. I'm pretty sure I won't have 6,000 all the time but I'll definitely try. I think I might write even more to prepare for months of hell, A.K.A. schoolwork. Well, enjoy the fic.

 **Chapter 2: Giant-Freaking-Vampire-Bats**

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Pacifica walked the length of their attic bedroom one more time before sitting on her bed and looking Drei in the eyes. "You are a journal—a journal written by an unknown man that studies the anomalies of this town?"

"Yup!" Drei swung his legs over the edge of Gideon's bed. Gideon had to resort to sitting on Pacifica's purple beanbag chair.

"So… how are you alive after being stuck in that box?" Pacifica had asked the question on both of their minds. Gideon leaned forward as much as his seat allowed him, resting his chin in the palm of his hand and studying Drei's expression thoroughly. Drei, of course, gave a small wave to him before facing Pacifica once again and answering.

"Well, you see… I'm not really human, like you two." The cousins looked at each other before quirking a brow at Drei, urging him to continue.

"I'm a being created by the author. Pieces of his collected information is engraved in my mind and on my body." Drei rolled his sleeve up a little to reveal writing and unfamiliar symbols, successfully shocking the cousins.

"This… _author_ , he knows about what _really_ happens in this town?" Gideon asked. Drei nodded with a little more enthusiasm than necessary. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Nope, but I know he's not here." Drei shrugged and threw himself back onto the mattress and giggled to himself at the bounce. Pacifica and Gideon made eye contact before shifting their gazes back to the brunette.

"Can we at least get a name?" Drei immediately sat up and made a motion of zipping his mouth shut and locking it, throwing the key in some imaginary space.

From outside, the screech of a bat was heard and Pacifica slides off her mattress to gaze out the window. There is nothing to be seen for a few seconds, a few birds fly around like leaves in being carried around in the wind. The silence and peace is ruined as Pacifica watches in horror as a giant bat touches down low to the ground and carries a stray sheep off into the darkened sky. Her jaw dropped in shock and she shakily raised her finger to point in the direction in which the sheep was carried off to.

"I-I-It's," she stuttered as Gideon rushed to the window to see the bat flying off into the distance with its prize. Drei whistled, impressed. Gideon and Pacifica both gave him disturbed looks.

"Giant Vampire Bats are back." He sat back down, this time on Pacifica's bed.

"You know what that was?" Drei nodded and looked up at the two.

Footsteps were sounding in the room just outside theirs and they panicked, ushering Drei behind a worn blue curtain near the door and pulling it closed just as Bud Pines swung the door open. He looked around before his gaze fell on Gideon and Pacifica's forced smiles.

"Uncle Bud," Pacifica drew the name out long enough to raise a little suspicion.

"Are you two going to get ready for bed or…" he took one more look around the bedroom and squinted.

"Yes, yes, Uncle." Pacifica pushed him from the doorway and he took a hint, ruffling hers and Gideon's hair before leaving. After that, the two prepared for bed but just before they turned in for the night, they returned to the curtain and yanked it to the side, revealing a sleeping Drei.

"Wake him up?" Gideon whispered.

"Nah, let's leave him." Pacifica picked one of her extra blankets from her pile of luggage and threw it over Drei's sleeping form.

"He even smiles when he sleeps, creepy." Gideon marched over to his bed and tucked himself in. Pacifica looked once more out the window and bit her lip in worry over the creature they'd seen. They couldn't leave tonight; it would cause Uncle Bud too much worry. They had to wait for the morning and hopefully no more giant vampire bats would pick up any more midnight snacks.

* * *

"Oh, brother, you've got it easy." Zwei sighed and leaned back in the cushioned seat in front of the fireplace and enjoyed the nice crackle of burning wood and the flames that flickered.

"What was that?" Dipper walked into the library, causing Zwei to jump and resume sitting in a more tense posture. Dipper wandered to a nearby shelf and scanned the titles tucked neatly into each categorized genre. As per usual, he was exploring the 'occult' section.

"You know if you want real occult crap, I've got tons of it." Zwei cracked one eye open to monitor Dipper's reaction. Dipper instead continued to run his eyes over the titles and pick one from the shelf and flipping through the pages before adding it to his pile.

"Yes, but it's difficult to talk to you." Dipper paid him no mind, becoming much more invested in his search.

"How so?" He was now a little interested.

"Well, for starters, you have to question everything I ask. All you really need to know is what I need you to do for me, no questions asked." Zwei felt a little bit of irritation build up in him at that statement. He turned away to glare at the fire instead of risking the wrath of the Gleeful twins. He tightly gripped the armrests of the chair to vent some of his frustration.

"Alright, what do you need?" Zwei swallowed down his hate and bitterness and turned to Dipper. The guy still didn't even give him the satisfaction of a look. _This brat!_

"Eh, you don't seem capable of telling me, anyway." That seriously caused Zwei's blood to boil. He gripped the armrest tighter before cracking an incredibly forced smile.

" _What is it_?" Finally, Dipper turned to him with a look of amazement.

"You really want to help, don't you?" Dipper laughed a little and Zwei began to question why he even wanted to help.

"Well, as you know, we need to get the Pines' property. They won't let us step foot on it. We're willing to dig up the whole damn property if we need to." Dipper shut his book, puffing dust from its pages as he did so. "We're going to need you to give us the summoning spell for Will."

"Cipher?" Zwei questioned, turning his full attention to the plan.

"Who else?" Dipper rolled his eyes at Zwei's ignorance.

"I don't think he'll be very… useful…" Zwei looked to the side and rubbed the back of his head.

"Doesn't matter what you think, just give me the summoning spell." Zwei pouted and furrowed his brow.

Mabel appeared in front of him and he flinched as she smoother out his irritated expression. "Don't make that face, it doesn't suit you." She pulled back the edges of his mouth upwards. "See? Smile…" She herself smiled but her eyes apparently didn't get the memo; they glared daggers into his soul.

He gulped and wrote accepted a notepad and paper from Dipper and quickly scribbled down several incantations and ritual set ups. He passed the paper to Mabel and she snatched it from him and straightened her back, viewing over what was written and flipping it over, expecting to see more.

"This is it?" Mabel demanded.

"That's it." Zwei answered.

"Well," Mabel folded and tucked the paper in one of the pockets of her cyan vest. Dipper and Mabel gave each other a look before nodding. _Goddamn twin telepathy._

The two left the room after getting what they needed. Zwei released a sigh he'd been holding since the day began and finally relaxed—well as much as he could with those two in his life. With Will's arrival there wouldn't be much room for relaxation, his worry would ultimately rub off on him.

"Great." He rubbed the back of his neck and wished for the comfort and kindness his younger brother was welcomed with.

* * *

Pacifica woke to the happy chirping of sparrows and sunlight filtering through their window. She twisted in the sheets to see Gideon still happily dozing and she considered returning to her slumber. She closed her eyes and was slowly drifting back to sleep until her eyes snapped open when she remembered the events of yesterday.

Throwing her sheets off, she sprinted to the curtain serving as a cover for their makeshift closet and ripped it open.

The closet was devoid of its intended occupant.

Maybe it was a dream?

A strike of panic stabbed itself through her core like a lance. What if it was real? She quickly grabbed Gideon by the shoulders and shook him fiercely.

"Get up, get up, get up!" she shrieked in his face. He quickly rubbed at his eyes and pushed Pacifica away. He lethargically opened his eyes and asked her what was wrong with her.

"He's not there!" Pacifica's panic was clearly evident in her voice.

Gideon continued to rub at his eyes. "Who's not there—" The sudden realization caused Gideon to freeze and he hopped off his bed and checked the closet once more.

"What're we going to do?!"

"I don't know, I don't know." Gideon paced in his sock covered feet and turned to Pacifica, expecting some kind of suggestion and receiving none.

The door creaked open and in walked their missing journal.

The two watched with wide-eyed shock as they saw him casually reach his hand into an open bag of Cookie Chips before devouring a few of them. Totally oblivious to the heated glares directed at him from the room's other occupants. When he saw the two of them in the corner of his eye he paused, mid-bite, and waved with his chip still in hand.

Gideon and Pacifica could feel the rage emanating off each other. Pacifica composed herself before giving one of her best forced smiles.

"Drei," she addressed. "I don't think you should—"

He held up the Cookie Chips, offering what was left to her. She awkwardly rejected and continued her lecture.

"I need you to stay in here." Averting her eyes was something she was known to do in these kinds of situations. "My uncle can't know you've been staying with us. He'll flip!" Pacifica threw her hands in the hair with exasperation.

"I didn't know he could do that."

"No, no," she shook her head. "Not literally." He hummed in acknowledgement.

"Listen," Gideon stepped forward and placed his hands together in a business-like manner. "I think it's better if you just… go back, ya know?" Gideon hoped Drei would take a hint, but instead he tilted his head in confusion.

"It's just," Pacifica forged on. "We don't know who you are—"

"I told you who I am though." Drei scratched his head, looking a little irritated.

"Not really that descriptive." Gideon rolled his eyes and caught a glimpse out the window in the process.

Perched on a branch in the shade of another pine, a giant bat watched. He jumped in shock and nervously shuffled over to the window. Pacifica followed suit and shrieked in horror.

"That's- that's—"

"What we saw last night, I know." His breath wavered and he looked around for signs of more like the creature.

"Drei, you know what this is, right?" she gestured to the horrific beast and Drei nodded. Pacifica ran her fingers through her blonde strands. "How?"

"Well, like I said, I'm a journal. My author knew a lot about the supernatural things that go on in this town."

"Did he tell you all of this?" Pacifica questioned.

"No, he wrote it." Drei pulled up his sleeve all the way to the start of his forearm, revealing writings and symbols unknown to the blonds. Drawings of creatures they've seen were present and some passages reached further up his arm. The two stared, transfixed, before Drei let go and his sleeve slid over, once again covering the useful information.

"What can you tell us about the bats?" Pacifica pulled her focus away from the sleeve to look at Drei directly.

"Welllll, they mostly keep to themselves, until it gets a little _too_ hot. That's when they move into town." He seemed so carefree as he spoke, not worrying a bit over the danger.

"How has no one reported these yet?"

"Oh, please. Like anyone notices anything in this town." Gideon did have a point, but surely someone would have noticed GIANT VAMPIRE BATS flying around town?!


End file.
